A spinal orthosis or lumbar belt is an orthopedic device designed for pain relief, protecting injured ligaments or muscles and post-surgical immobilization. A spinal orthosis is arranged to relieve pressure over the spinous processes while applying an even pressure to the paraspinal musculature to ensure comfortable and effective healing. Typical indications for lumbar supports include spinal stenosis, herniated discs, post-surgical stabilization, stable and non-displaced spinal fractures, spondylolithesis, spondylolysis, and degenerative spinal pathologies.
In a known spinal orthosis in FIGS. 1-3, such as the exemplary spinal orthosis described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,779, granted on May 8, 2012 and incorporated by reference, the spinal orthosis has outer and inner sides configurations 10A, 10B, with the inner side arranged to be adjacent the wearer's back. The orthosis has first and second belts 12, 14, and a compression system 16 adapted to exert pressure onto the lumbar region of a wearer's back. The compression system 16 includes tightening elements or drawstrings 18 that permit the wearer to adjust pressure over the back and a cover 20 extending over the compression system 16.
A flexible or semi-rigid back plate 22 extends over at least part of the compression system 16, and is arranged to be adjacent the back. The back plate 22 includes a posterior attachment system 24 for a rigid posterior panel 26, which includes a single hook and loop system connected at a single attachment point or flap 25 centered on the back plate 22. An anterior panel may be attached to the spinal orthosis at an anterior attachment system 29 on one of the belts.
The posterior panel provides enhanced support to satisfy the immobilization needs of the wearer. Since the immobilization needs may change over treatment, it is desirable that the posterior panel is removable if additional support is required or the support by the posterior panel is excessive such that no posterior panel is required. Posterior panels may have different shapes depending on the type and level of required support, and the size of the wearer should it change over course of treatment. In the depicted embodiment of FIG. 3, the posterior panel has lateral supports 27.
As depicted in FIG. 3, the posterior panel 26 is substantially larger than the back plate 22, and is anatomically shaped for hugging the contours of the back. The anatomically shaped panel of this example has approximately 15 degrees of lordotic curve built into the contour of the panel. This allows for the panel and the spinal orthosis to apply a three-point pressure system creating an extension moment to the spine, with two forces in the front, and one force in the center of the back.
In the exemplary prior art spinal orthosis, it has been found it is difficult to maintain rotational control of the posterior panel relative to the back plate with the known attachment system. The adjustment system does not allow for visible adjustment of the connection of the posterior panel, and it is easy to poorly adjust and ineffectively secure the posterior panel to the spinal orthosis.
Known posterior panels are ill-suited for post-operative use, particular when they are not customized for wearers. Known panels lack means to avoid incision sites on wearers that result from back operations.